


Love is Sweet as Strawberry Shortcake

by ruxiles



Series: Non-Despair and College AU because Fuck Despair! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Requited Love, Teasing, To Be Continued, neck kissing for Amami and Shinguuji, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxiles/pseuds/ruxiles
Summary: “Screw the cakes, I’d take your lips over strawberry shortcake any day~!”As a surprise, Kiibo decides to take Ouma to the sweets shop that he knows Amami and Shinguuji work at for some free cake and finally decides to make his move after endless teasing from the little gremlin!





	Love is Sweet as Strawberry Shortcake

**[Ouma Kokichi/Kiibo Iidabashi] ft. Amami/Shinguuji**

** “** ** _C’mon_ ** **, Kiiboy! For a robot, you sure do suck ass at running! Are you ** ** _so sure_ ** ** you’re build with rockets? Or was that just a lie?” ** Lips pulled into a shit-eating grin as Ouma Kokichi, with his tiny legs and all, sprinted ahead of the albino male and turned around, put a hand on one hip and pursed his lips into a look of betrayal, bringing one finger up to land on his lower lip to complete the look. His eyebrows furrowed, feigning a  _ complete _ look of melancholy, eyes ready to flood with crocodile tears.  **“Y...You know how I feel about lying, ** ** _Kiiboy! _ ** **H-How….how ** ** _could_ ** ** you?!”**

How _ ever _ , the white-haired, taller male stopped in his tracks, gave a sigh, and pursed his lips as well, placing his hands on his hips with a deep sigh.  **“** ** _Kokichi_ ** **, you know I know your...your antics. Nor did I say I was a robot, either! Please do not put words in my mouth! I am a ** ** _roboticist, _ ** **not a ** ** _robot_ ** **, but you surely know that by now-” ** But even now, Kiibo Iidabashi still unwillingly fell victim to Ouma’s shenanigans; he kept feeding into them, finding himself ensnared whenever the plum-haired boy would open his mouth. 

Even  _ now,  _ after months of ‘dating’ (though neither would admit to it), they knew each other. It wasn’t even dating - Kiibo just happened to have some sort of feelings for the person who continually came to play and tease him. But not just in words, but in kisses and physical ways. It was like an addiction; Kiibaby was just a toy that Ouma seemed to prefer and come back to. Would that even count as a relationship or… maybe a long term fling? But even so, Ouma always found himself in control, pleased with himself as he incessantly drove reactions from his partner. Hell, who wouldn’t resist? A cute albino boy, smart, knows his way around machines and science- also someone who was super easy to pick on and madethe  _ cutest _ noises when flustered. Kiibo could be sassy, almost playing along, or grow into a submissive boy, not able to control himself or the noises from his lips. But despite the roboticist’s protests, he always found himself as putty in the little dictator’s hands. He constantly got himself stuck, calling out for Ouma’s name and always found himself melting and whimpering with every kiss they shared or with every moment their hands touched or clamped together. For the purple-haired leader, things like kisses and holding hands was  _ nothing  _ compared to his claimed experiences, but he always found himself entranced by the soft mewls that Kiibo let out each time their lips touched or each time Ouma’s hand wandered to the helm of the other boy’s shirt or each time he planted kisses everywhere on his significant other’s neck or jawline. It… was exhilarating, entrancing, and satisfying. 

Knowing that Ouma Kokichi was _the_ _only_ person that could pull this confident, sassy boy, pure and untouched, into an affectionate and even lustful state. As Shinguuji would say,_ ‘it was so, so beautiful’_ and Ouma would have to agree to that. 

Now pulling himself from his thoughts, Ouma stopped in his own tracks, almost mocking the other as he put his own hands on his hips and snickered before sticking out his tongue childishly.  **“Oh, whoopsies! My bad, Roboticist-chan! I guess I forgot. I’m sorry about that. Or am I?”**

Relieved Ouma had stopped running, Kiibo sighed and began walking to meet up with his silly partner, who was now just a couple meters away. However, his light pink lips still puckered out, almost in a grumbled expression.  **“I know you aren’t sorry-! But ** ** _please_ ** **, just this ** ** _once_ ** **, can we…. Spend time together without your lies?” ** As soon as the taller boy murmured the last sentence, and the idea that he and Ouma would finally be able to go on a ‘date’ alone, his mind paused to think of all the circumstances. The... Time they had, the isolation. They could……

_ Aaaand  _ here we go again! Kiibo brought up his hands to cover his face, bunching his shoulders high enough to bring his scarf to cover over his nose, as the bright pink blush spread to the roboticist’s cheeks, nose, and ears. Though he tried to hide, it was obviously a failed attempt. 

**“** ** _D’aww. _ ** **Is my little ‘innocent’ Kiibaby thinking dirty thoughts again? If you just go ahead and jerk it behind a tree, I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”**

Even just… Just the idea that Kiibo would ….. ‘jerk it’ behind a tree spread a darker red into his cheeks. ‘ _ No, nononono, no, Kokichi’s only doing this to make me feel flustered but….. Gah!’  _ Trying to gather himself, the albino boy breathed in a deep breath and tried not to get caught up on his thoughts, tried not to squeal or make any noise; hell, they were in public! 

Ouma walked the rest of the distance to Kiibo, only to lean forward, jerk the roboticist closer by his collar, and ‘innocently’ leaned close, close enough to whisper that Kiibo would feel Ouma’s warm breath on his ear, which only made him more flustered and only made him think the worst, not to mention Ouma was...he had his hands on the helm of his jacket again, pulling the roboticist closer.  **“Y’know, I happen to have full control of this park. If we were to do ‘it’ right behind that tree, no one else would know~ Maybe then you’ll stop acting like such an innocent virgin!”**

A soft, flustered murmur came from Kiibo as he attempted to gather himself, only to grip his scarf hard enough to turn his knuckles white.  _ Shit….shitshit _ , right now?? In this park? Nevermind the fact that it would be so unsanitary and there would be dirt everywhere and-! Wait, that’s not the issue! Clamping his eyes closed still, Kiibo tried to draw in a deep breath and caught the confidence to speak, **“O-Ouma-kun! Just, stop with your lies! I know you’re only trying to provoke me, and anywaysI-.... it would be so-“**

**“Juuuust kidding! You ** ** _really_ ** ** fell for that one, didn’t you? You did, you did, ** ** _right~?” _ ** Another shit-eating grin came from the supreme ruler, as he wiped an invisible bead of sweat off his head and laughed.  **“Woow, Kiibabe, you really are a prude, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’d never deflower such an innocent baby like ** ** _you. _ ** **Nevermind in such a ** ** _filthy_ ** ** place!** ** _” _ ** Ouma leaned back away from Kiibo’s ear let go of the other’s collar as he tapped his partner's nose with that silly grin of his still on his lips. How  _ fun  _ it was to tease this boy! 

**“I…..I am not a prude! I’ve done ...** ** _Things_ ** **… before!”**

**“Mhm~? Such as...?”**

**“I’ve kissed with... With tongue before! See?” ** The look Kiibo had on his face was one of embarrassment, but pride as he rested his hands on his hips in confidence, with a rosy dust still lingering on his already snow-bitten cheeks. Kissing was already overwhelming for the roboticist, but with  _ tongue _ ; he still had no idea how that worked!

**“D’aww…” ** With a cheshire-cat grin crossing his lips, Ouma cupped his partner's face with his hands and pulled him closer until they were nose-to-nose, a look of faux condescension on the little dictator’s face,  **“** ** _Honey, _ ** **standing still and doing nothing while someone ** ** _else_ ** ** shoves ** ** _their_ ** ** tongue in your mouth doesn’t exactly count as a kiss. Sorry ‘bout that!”**

A pout crossed Kiibo’s lips before he turned another bright red in response to having Ouma so, so close to him. Close enough to smell his grape chapstick and close enough to focus on his plump little lips…..  _ Shit,  _ no,  _ nonono _ , bad thoughts! Bad Kiibo! And they’re in public, no less; how crude! The taller male quickly hopped a step back to take a breath and hopefully get some space between him and his partner, but as he stepped back, Ouma stepped forward. Aquamarine eyes locked with suggestive, seductive plum ones and the anxiety made Kiibo hitch a breath in his throat, but the little supreme leader was still grinning, obviously enjoying to mess with his significant other. And Ouma sure as hell knew that Kiibo  _ didn’t mind _ getting flustered or pent-up public (you could even say it was almost a kink of sorts); but the robotics expert had a hard time controlling his emotions and thoughts and physical reactions, and sometimes he just needed space to calm himself. But now.. He was on the edge. They were so,  _ so _ close, and even just the idea of soft kisses brought a deeper shade of red to his ears. He wanted to kiss Ouma right in this moment; hell, he  _ always _ wanted to plant a kiss on Ouma’s lips but the idea…! Gah, what would the professor think? Not to mention they were in public! He… He didn’t want to do anything but...should he? Should he lean in more or step back?  _ Crap.  _ He knew he was falling deeper into Ouma’s trap, his manipulation, but-

**“Welp, I’m getting bored now. Looks like we’ll have to finish his later, riiight Kiiboy?” ** Ouma kept his Cheshire grin, giving a sigh as he crossed one arm and propped the other up to cup the supreme leader’s own chin. He stepped back for Kiibo, obviously noticing his partner's anxiety; but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it. That’d be  _ boring _ , would it?  _ Sure,  _ Ouma got the little boy with a lot of boundaries to be melted into the plum-haired boy’s hands, but he knew Kiibo’s limits. And  _ anyways, _ this would be  _ so _ much more fun later… when alone, maybe? 

The albino, taller boy, however, murmured into his scarf before taking a deep breath of that nice, tasty freedom. He didn’t  _ mind, _ but talking with Ouma already took enough out of him for the day and he already had a day planned for the two of them; they still had a lot more to do!  **“L….Let’s not. Please. Why do you ** ** _still _ ** **insist on teasing me when I’ve already told you I had…I had a ** ** _day _ ** **planned-!” ** Kiibo, still with a bit of pink dusted in his cheeks, sighed a bit but pouted in a slight annoyance, still hung up about the idea of getting uncomfortable later on during the day. Not only that, but the plans he had already gave him enough anxiety in itself. 

**“Oh yeah, guess I forgot ‘bout that. Whoopsies!” ** Of course Ouma knew his teasing and inconvenient timing was intentional, but he slid in a final tease with his iconic grin before turning on his heels and jerking the sleeve of Kiibo’s jacket, urging him to start walking alongside the tiny leader. 

**“But you ** ** _always_ ** ** forget; for once can we please enjoy ourselves without being… crude?” ** Still wearing the pout on his lips, Kiibo gathered himself before he subconsciously started to walk through the snow alongside his cheeky, mischievous partner; the only one who could get him  _ this _ flustered and  _ this _ aroused. Talk about kryptonite, am I right? 

In response Ouma gave a dreaded sigh and mocked Kiibo as the shorter male mimicked his partner’s pout.  **“Okay, ** ** _okay. _ ** **But you better make this day worth it! If you don’t, I’ll…. I’ll cry!”**

Ouma filled his eyes with crocodile tears for a quick moment before grinning, lazily putting his hands behind his neck, and continued to walk along Kiibo, reciting his famous ‘just kidding’ line as the albino boy gave a slight jump at the mention of crying but eventually settled with a sigh but a slight, satisfied smile in return. Kiibo has never really  _ ever _ gone on a ‘date’ (hell, even the word makes him pause and gets his cheek red), but he knew what Ouma liked and… the leader tried so hard to make Kiibo happy from under his mask and the robotics student wanted to make his partner feel the same. To finally reciprocate. 

Therefore, the two walked with ease (besides Ouma poking Kiibo continuously or stealing his scarf) until the two found themselves walking into the gridded city and had stopped in front of a single, small building on the corner of one of the blocks. There was an ‘Open’ sign hanging in front, and the sign atop the building was marked with the name of the building:  _ “Ruruka’s Pastry Parlor!”  _ with many,  _ many _ different types of deliciously-beautiful confections sitting in the display window. 

Knowing his partner to have quite a sweet tooth, Kiibo placed his hands on his hips in confidence, a bright beam crossing his lips and his icy-blue eyes scanning Ouma to see his reaction; I mean, the albino boy finally discovered a place he was  _ certain _ his little leader would like! 

And sure enough, Ouma glanced up to the sign, then to the confections sitting on the display table and his eyes lit up for a moment, just a slight hint of hesitation before he turned around to Kiibo, tapped his nose, and fake pouted like a little kid crying in a grocery store.  **“I ** ** _hate_ ** ** it! There’s ** ** _too _ ** **much sugar!” ** However, seeing Kiibo’s face drop for a second (who didn’t know whether or not it was a joke), Ouma quickly turned on his heels and smirked as he grabbed his significant other’s hand.  **“Juuust kidding! There’s no such thing as too much sugar!” ** The plum-haired boy lowered his grin, but gave a small, genuine smile before going right back to his peachy grin,, tugging Kiibo’s hand and abruptly pulling the other into the store.  **“C’** ** _mon_ ** **, Kiiboy! You better hurry up or I’ll eat ** ** _all_ ** ** of them.”**

**“Oh, yes! Of course! I’ll be right behind you!” ** Kiibo got too caught up in seeing Ouma’s reaction, but beamed and stepped through the glass door, following his significant other (who now had a bit of a frenzied bounce in his step). His cheeks still covered in a blush and as soon as they stepped into the store, into the public’s eye, Kiibo dug his flustered, blushed face into his scarf, wanting to let go of Ouma’s hand, but also  _ never _ wanting to let go of the little dictator’s comforting hand. As you could probably tell, Kiibo was flustered whenever he saw or got caught into PDA, so even just a hand-hold was enough to quicken his breath and to coat his pale face with a bright colored blush. 

_ Ouma _ , on the other hand, was  _ so _ into bragging about his relationships in public. He wanted  _ everyone _ to know who had claimed the innocent roboticist and  _ who _ was making Kiibo blush and squeal and moan with little kisses. Hell, Ouma was the one to come right out of a room after having sex with someone and boast to the public  _ ‘I just got laid, losers!’ _ . It was his  _ thing.  _

Too overwhelmed, Kiibo let go of Ouma’s hand out of anxiety and pure abassment and muttered a small apology as he stuck his hand into his hoodie pocket. In response, the supreme leader only gave a feigned pout, sticking his tongue out briefly before turning back around and leading the two into the bakery and sweet shop. It was surprisingly packed with people; people standing at the counter, people packed at the small tables in the shop, and people walking around, dodging the two boys. Kiibo’s teeth landing on his bottom lip and started anxiously chewing as the two small boys squeezed themselves through the large pile of people, attempting to get a glance at the counter that held the options they could choose from. How _ ever _ , since Kiibo had nothing to grab onto Ouma, the roboticist watched the shorter boy tuck between several people, and then disappear further into the crowd, leaving the albino boy alone.  _ Crap.  _

**“O...Ouma-kun?” ** Kiibo called out, trying to squeeze between several people, but failing. And he didn’t call the other’s name too loud because...he didn’t want to be a disruption, did he?And the albino knew very well he could find his own way to the counter but what if Ouma was left behind? Or he got trampled? Or he disappeared for good?  **“Please come bac-!“ **

Kiibo was interrupted, or more accurately, startled when a hand clamped over his shoulder, causing the white-haired boy to inhale sharply before he turned around, his icy-blues landing on (you guess it!) Ouma. Dumbfounded, the roboticist’s eyebrows furrowed down and he attempted to ask how Ouma had made it all the way to the back of the line without Kiibo noticing him, but his thoughts were 

interrupted when the plum-haired boy grabbed the shoulder of Kiibo’s jacket, and pulled him away from the line to the back of the store. 

**“Wha- ** ** _Ouma_ ** **! I was almost close to the front; ** ** _please_ ** ** just let go of my jacket! If we just dilly-dally around, we’ll never get to the counter.” ** Gathering himself up with courage and a deep sigh, Kiibo crossed his arms, glancing into Ouma’s amethyst eyes. He...he definitely liked Ouma. Hell, Kiibo really,  _ really _ liked Ouma but his teasing was so-!

**“** ** _Hush,_ ** ** Kiibaby!” ** The supreme leader flashed a quick grin before putting his finger to Kiibo’s lips in a ‘shush’ motion, which only made the roboticist pout and step back away from Ouma and crossed his arms. He didn’t mind the teasing but he didn’t want to make a mess and public and sometimes Ouma’s teasing was… it was frustrating! Sometimes he had to wonder if Ouma really knew what he was talking about or doing. 

**“I...I won’t shush!”** Kiibo gathered his confidence and sighed, keeping a subtle frown on his lips, ** “Now ** ** _please_ ** ** can we go back in-“**

**“Nope** ** _sies_ ** **! Sorry ‘bout that!”**

**“But ** ** _Ouma-kun-“_ **

**“But ** ** _Kiibaby_ ** **-chan!” ** Ouma’s mocked, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward to then slip on a face of melancholy, tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes, obviously making a spectacle in front of the other customers.  **“** ** _Waaah_ ** **! You ** ** _never_ ** ** trust me! How could you be so, so cruel?! Meanie!”**

The roboticist gave a roll of his eyes and a sigh his hands still crossed in front of him. Ouma’s games were...they were entrancing and annoying but Kiibo couldn’t help falling into them, again, again, and  _ again.  _ He wanted to play along, to make witty remarks of his own, but he always found himself wanting to murmur and pout.  **“** ** _Kokichi_ ** **, I can see through your lies, you know.”** Kiibo gave a deep sigh, eyebrows still furrowed and somewhat disappointed. But part of him knew that if Ouma would take his partner away from sweets, it’d have to be for good reason. 

Instantly flipping his persona, Ouma put away his tears and gave another shit-eating grin before rocking back on his heels.  **“** ** _Oh,_ ** ** you know me ** ** _sooo_ ** ** well, Kiiboy! I-I’m so flattered!” ** The supreme leader feigned a gasp and joyful tears before putting away his act again, seeing as his partner didn’t give a reaction. Kiibo just stood with a pout, his arms crossed, and with another sigh leaving the albino boy’s lips.  **“D’aww, you’re no fun.” ** Once again, Ouma’s tongue poked out from his mouth playfully before grabbing the roboticist’s hand, who, in reply hissed. 

**“W-We’re in ** ** _public_ ** **!”**

**“Shhh! It’s be worth it, I promise!” ** Ouma then pulled his partner out from the crowd and left the bakery, heading out the door. They’re...heading away from the shop?

**“Wh..** ** _What_ ** ** are you doing, Ouma-kun?! My apologies, but you ** ** _know_ ** ** I spent so much time to pick out a place you would enjoy and now….!”**

The supreme leader stopped in his tracks, facing back towards Kiibo as the two now stood on the sidewalk outside the confection shop. Once more, he shoved a finger to his partner’s lips, and the roboticist immediately quieted down and let out a deep sigh (he couldn’t help himself; at the same time he didn’t mind hearing the other’s justifications, no matter how outlandish or childish they seemed). Rather than his typical grin, Ouma had an earnest look on his face, his amethyst hues catching onto Kiibo’s icy-blues and ensnaring them. But not a single emotion lingered in those purple eyes. They were...blank.  **“Just trust me. I wouldn’t say or do anything without a reason, and that’s not a lie. You know that by now, don’t you?”**

**“** ** _I…” _ ** Kiibo let his words trail off, only giving a sigh and locking eyes with Ouma. There really was nothing in them. Not a hint of a smile, not a touch of anger, just nothing. No mischief or deception, either. The roboticist closed his eyes for a moment, taking in his situation. He knew Ouma by now, he could see glimpses of the supreme leader’s true, honest self; without he lies. Albeit it was on rare occasions, but Kiibo’s prided himself a little bit on identifying other people’s emotions; not to mention realizing the emotions and wants behind that stoic mask.  **“Alright… Kokichi,” ** Kiibo started, throwing Ouma’s given name in there for support and honestly,  **“I….I have some trust in you. But I’m also a little skeptical, if I’m being honest. If this is a trick, then…”**

**“It’s not. I wouldn’t lie about that. Besides,” ** The mask slipped back on and Ouma gave a sly grin, planting a hand on his hip, and the other in the air with a flamboyant wave,  **“Tricks are ** ** _Himiko’s_ ** ** thing.”**

‘ _ Thank Atua that Yumeno-san wasn’t here to hear that’. _

**“And ** ** _anyways,_ ** ** now that my dear Roboticist-chan trusts me (for once), it’s time to go!” ** Ouma gripped Kiibo’s gloved hand, pulling the other along behind the bakery building and into an alleyway. The roboticist yelped as he was pulled, but sighed in the end and he attempted to run behind Ouma. Soon enough, the supreme leader stopped in the middle of the alleyway, still pulling along an out-of-breath Kiibo. 

_ How could someone with such small legs run so fast?! _

The supreme leader said nothing, but turned to look at Kiibo, winked, and knocked on the metal, pristine door in some off rhythm that Kiibo assumed  _ had _ to be some sort of passcode… could it be? The albino boy held his breath sharply, wanting to question what the  _ hell _ they were doing in a shady alleyway, knocking on the back door of some bakery. Kiibo just wanted a  _ simple _ ‘date’, but who could expect ‘simple’ with Ouma?

**“** ** _Baker-chan~!_ ** **” ** Ouma sung, giving another quick knock almost immediately after knocking the first time. And then he did so once more...and again. And again and again and again until the leader looked like he was knocking desperately, but his face was mischievous yet relaxed. 

** _“Jesus, _ ** **Ouma. Break it down, why don’t you?” ** Once the supreme leader stepped back, the metal door swung open, showing Amami who chuckled and raised a pierced eyebrow.  _ Not to mention _ , the so called ‘baker-chan’ was wearing a bright pink apron with ribbon lining the edges, the bakery name plastered onto the front. But even so, Amami was as chill-as-ever, despite almost having the door knocked down by Ouma.  **“Got the stuff?”**

_ ‘Oh my god how does Amami-kun work here?? Why hadn’t he ever mentioned it befo-‘ _

**“Kiiiiibaby!” ** Kiibo soon found Ouma snapping his fingers in front of him, while Amami simultaneously tapped his shoulder. Oh… crap. Was someone trying to talk to him or-

It took a bit to snap out of his thoughts but Kiibo gathered himself and stammered a bit before responding,  **“Wh..I- Y-Yes?”**

Amami glanced towards the roboticist and chuckled.  **“Hey, there. Welcome back to earth.”**

“ **Oh, I..! My apologizes, Amami-kun, I had no intention of ignoring you!”**

**“Hah, you’re all good. No worries, Kiibo. ** ** _Anyways,_ ** **”** Amami tapped his chin and glanced back to both Ouma and Kiibo. ** “You guys want some of the good stuff, here right?”**

The ... good _ stuff?  _ What the heck was that? ….Kiibo definitely had a bad feeling about this. 

**“Yup, yup! Here you go, Mr. Baker-chan! Here’s your…** ** _little gift._ ** **” ** Before Kiibo knew it, Ouma had his hand out, a small bag rested in his palm as he handed the bag to Amami that was filled with… some sort of leaves …. What the frick-frack is that?! ...Oh my  _ god,  _ please don’t say that is- Oh my  _ good god, _ could it be that Amami is a user of The  _ Marijuana?! ‘Oh no, oh no, imagine if Professor Iidabashi could see me again now! In an alley with The Marijuana, and trading it for money or whatever the heck Ouma’s doing- and Amami! I, I, the professor would think he is such a bad influence! Crap! Or- no, that's not the issue! How the hell did Ouma-kun get his hands on-?!’ _

**“Sweet. Thanks, Ouma-kun. This is going to be perfect.” ** Amami threw on a lopsided smile and reached his own hand out, snatching the bag before raising a quick finger with another tossed and messy smile as he combed his fingers through the curly locks.  **“B-R-B.”**

**“You better not forget about us~!” ** Kiibo drew in a sharp breath as Ouma yelled into the store, getting odd looks by another employee who stared at them in annoyance through the open door, their glance sharp enough to put daggers to shame. Well, not as sharp as Maki-kun’s death stare. No one could complete with her, that was for sure. Not Hoshi, not Ouma, and sure as hell not that employee. 

Drawing a few deep short breaths in panic, Kiibo closed his eyes and tried to settle himself down before glancing to his partner with a look of confusion and anxiety,  **“Ouma-kun… was-was that what I think it was??” **

** _“Maaaaaybe~” _ ** Responded the tiny supreme leader, with a feigned gasp and look of surprise as he put hand over his chest **, “Don’t you know about Amami-chan, Kiibaby?”**

The latter sighed, wanting a straight answer, yet he played along Ouma, still hoping to find an answer between his jokes.  **“...What don’t I know about Amami-kun?” ** Kiibo places his hands on his hips, his lips slightly pulled into a pout. 

Ouma creeped by Kiibo close, and slowly brought his lips near the roboticist’s ear.  **“You know he….”**

_ Lick.  _

_ The supreme leader himself brought his lips closer to Kiibo’s ear and fucking licked the rim of his ear.  _

Almost as quickly as it happened, Kiibo froze for a moment, processing, before murmuring a soft squeal,  ** _“Eep! O-Ouma-kun!” _ ** A deep red flushed upon the once-white cheeks of the roboticist, as he quickly jumped away from his mischievous partner, his face, ears, neck, all his albino skin flushing a bright red. Never,  _ never  _ in his life Kiibo would say he had met such a mischievous and crude human being, besides Ouma, of course! Nor had Kiibo been so embarrassed, at least in so long! And not to mention about how crude and unusual it was; Kiibo had only heard of people licking ears when Tsumugi was squealing about her BL but  _ this? In real life, _ not to mention!

_ ‘Oh my goodness he-‘ _

**“Whoopsies! I slipped!” ** Responded the supreme leader, laughing and placing his hands behind his head as he swung back onto his heelys, which slightly rolled the supreme leader back, but he didn’t mind.  **“But ** ** _damn_ ** ** Kiiboy, I didn’t know just a little slip-up could make you cream your pants!”**

**“I….I ** ** _didn’t_ ** ** cream my-..” ** Kiibo gave up on trying to explain and instead opted for a squeak and hunched his shoulders, covering his face with his hands and hanging his head down low and catching his lip with his teeth, which chewed away at his lip. But even though his hands covered his massive blush, it seemed one could still see a radiance of red tucked from between his fingers. Gah, the roboticist found this so frustrating but at the same time, he almost didn’t  _ mind _ it; perhaps the little albino had some masochistic tendencies, but he would never admit that, and certainly not in front of his little puppet-master.

**“****_What’s_**** this about Kiibo-kun creaming his pants?” **Perfect timing. A chuckle emerged from the open doorway, portraying Amami whom leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, with a chuckle leaving his lips as one of the adventurer’s eyebrows perched in the air. Now what had he just walked in there? Amami had just left for a moment to grab what he needed to and when he came back from the front counter, all he heard was a sequel, and something about the little albino creaming his pants. And honestly, Amami _could kind-of_ see it. I mean, hell, anyone knew the littlest thing would make Kiibo squeal and meowl, so the adventurer wouldn’t be surprised if the other did end up creaming his pants in public, _especially_ with Ouma-kun, the SHSL Tease, by his side. And not to mention, Amami could_ see_ what Ouma was doing to little Kiibo-kun (which didn’t mean he certainly approved, but it wouldn’t hurt, would it? Hell, the lime-haired male could obviously see how it affected the male and put Kiibo-kun in bliss). And coincidentally, the female coworker who recently stared them down, now had a _very_ concerned and disgusted look of her face as she peeked out from her dish-cleaning table behind Amami’s back. 

Oh my god, Kiibo would never live this down; especially not with Ouma-kun but with Amami-kun as well? The little albino scientist was thinking of it, the idea snared by his anxiety. Yup, he was never going to get that thought out of his head. He just  _ knew _ that the next time he was going to visit Amami or Ouma, he’d find himself back into a flustered mess, just like right now.  **“I-I’m sorry, but is this really** ** _, really_ ** ** necessary? I believe it’s not, so can we ** ** _please_ ** ** move on!” ** Kiibo let some combination of a squeak and a murmur leave his lips in the most confident tone as he could do as he kept his bright red face shielded from behind his hands. By and large, he was typically cool and composed, as well as self-confident but  _ Ouma-kun _ was doing this to him, like no other person could or had; it was definitely a strange, new thing but it wasn’t  _ exactly _ uninvited, as much as Kiibo thought he despised it. 

** _“C’moooooon _ ** **Kiibaby! Don’t spoil the fun!” ** Ouma, speak of the devil, dramatically crossed his arms and slid a pout on his lips, giving ‘Kiibaby’ puppy-dog eyes.

**”Okay, ** ** _okay_ ** **, that’s enough teasing, Ouma-kun,”** chimed in Amami, with his usual smile,  **“Let’s not have our pure, little Kiibo-kun overheat and explode,” ** The lime-haired man dressed in a pink apron then thought back and raised his hands in the air as a feigned ‘surrender’ pose before quickly adding, ** “Not to imply you're a robot, I mean, hell, you're probably more human than any of us,”** Amami chuckled once more, shoving his hand through his green locks, brushing them out of his eyes.

**“Mmm..? What’s this about humanity?”** The moment the word ‘human’ left from Amami’s lips, Korekiyo Shinguuji, dressed in a matching pink apron as Amami, slid from his hidden spot in the kitchen and came up behind Amami. The taller, long-haired Shinguuji had his hair up in a bun and rested his chin on Amamis shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the lime-haired male’s waist, leaning his body onto the other’s from behind. Both Amami and Shinguuji didn’t mind PDA- in fact, they enjoyed it. They loved to show off each other and claim the other. 

Kiibo, however, found himself blushing even more, now sliding his hands over his face to attempt to cover his flustered skin. Ouma, on the other hand, was grinning, almost hoping he could grab Kiibo-kun and do the same with the younger roboticist. 

** _“I ship it!” _ ** _ (Me too, Ouma)  _ Cried the purple-haired male, placing his hands on his hips and making mushy kissing noises as he leaned towards Kiibo with his hands clasped in front of his chest as he was getting closer and closer to the roboticist, saying,  **“** ** _C’mooooooooooon,_ ** ** Kiibaby; let’s cuddle a bit too~!”**

**“Ah, hello Ouma-kun. Kiibo-kun. Are you two here for … something special in particular?” ** The anthropologist ignored the other’s last statement as he cocked an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head on his partner’s shoulder, almost imply something as he gently pulled his partner closer to him. 

In return, Amami gave a small chuckle, gingerly placing one of his hands over Shinguuji’s hands and using the other hand to pull the leaves that Ouma gave him earlier, out of his pocket, now waving them into the air.  **“** ** _Actually,_ ** ** Ouma-kun was just dropping these off and was looking for his little reward,” ** The lime-haired male gave his signature chuckle, glancing back to Ouma, who now grinned, his hands still planted on his hips, before shifting into one of his pouts while Kiibo glanced over, still blushing, and sighed just as Ouma opened his lips.

**“** ** _Amami-chaaaan!_ ** ** I’m still waiting!” ** The purple man-child stomped his foot and now crossed his arms over his chest. 

However, the little one’s tantrum was interrupted by Shinguuji, who gasped as he saw the bag of leaves, holding his partner, Amami, closer to him. 

Seeing the anthropologist’s reaction, Kiibo’s mouth slightly hung open;  _ Oh no, please don’t say Shinguuji-san does The Marijuana™ too! _

**“I… this is phenomenal!!” ** Gasped Shinguuji, taking the bag from Amami’s fingers to inspect the leaves further,  **“My love, how on earth did Ouma-kun find these?!”** A happy sigh left the anthropologist’s lips as he gave his Amami a joyful kiss.  **“Breathtaking! Absolutely breathtaking! I personally have not yet discovered these tea leaves, but the fact that Ouma-kun has found them; my dearest thanks, Kokichi! Oh, how many years I have relished in the idea of Kokia Cookei tea! ** ** _Bless_ ** ** your hearts, my ** ** _deepest_ ** ** thanks…”**

_ Ooooh, _ it was just rare tea….  _ probably _ ; oh how the roboticist felt silly now! With his red face, Kiibo turned to Ouma, who had a straight face, simply watching Shinguuji relish in the excitement of the tea. On Ouma’s face. Kiibo saw nothing, perhaps a hint of relief, but  _ no emotion _ . Tilting his head, the albino roboticist tapped his partner ’s shoulder, lips pouted, “ **Ouma-kun..? Apologizes for the disturbance but are you okay?”**

**“No.”** The response was harsh, cold, cruel. The albino’s eyebrows furrowed as he clasped his hands over the other’s shoulders, staring into those empty eyes. 

**“Ouma-kun? What happ-”**

“ ** _Juuuust_ ** ** kiddin’! Damn Kii-baby, I didn’t know you were ** ** _still_ ** ** so gullible, jeez!” ** Grinned the purple-haired male as he jumped back out of Kiibo’s reach before pouting and bringing up crocodile tears,  **“I’m just sad that Amami-chan abandoned us! Waaaaah! I got you those leaves for a reason! And ** ** _yucky_ ** **, get a room, you two!”**

At this time, Shinguuji was still holding those leaves, entranced and planting kisses all over Amami’s cheeks and neck, leaving faint black lipstick stains on the avocado boi’s face and neck. Amami, in return, chuckled then refocused himself on Ouma and his crocodile tears. He paused, seeing Ouma’s initial reaction before Amami decided now wasn’t really the best time to bring it up. The lime-haired male gave a lopsided grin before rolling his eyes at the purple-haired queen as he released himself from his partner’s grasp and gave him a quick kiss in return before he slipped away in the kitchen.  **“B-R-B, drama-queen. Two strawberry shortcakes, coming right up.” ** And soon after, the squealing Shinguuji followed him into the kitchen to help, clutching his bag of leaves to his chest, he gave a wave of his hands before sliding inside.

**“Kuhuhu, thank you greatly, Ouma-kun. Farewell you two….”** Shinguuji then paused for a second, pulled down his mask revealing black lipstick and hesitated before he murmured,  **“Don’t forget protection~” ** Before giving one of his signature chuckles and a sly grin before disappearing into the kitchen. 

The moment Kiibo saw Shinguuji-san’s mask go down, the roboticist leaned forward, imagining it must be something very important if the anthropologist was pulling his mask down, but in the end, the albino male just flushed red, placing his hands on his hips briskly.  **“No, there...there will be ** ** _none_ ** ** of that!” ** Kiibo tripped over his words, his face still flushed. Protection...Shinguuji-san certainly meant..  _ sex _ , didn't he? No, he would have had to! But it was….  _ aaah _ ! Kiibo slammed his eyes shut out of embarrassment and kept his shaky hands planting on his hips as he huffed. Sex with Ouma-kun? How would that even- no,no, that was not the issue! Kiibo hasn’t even properly initiated a kiss yet, not even to mention about sex! Wait,  _ no,  _ that wasn’t what he should be concerned about!

The albino’s teeth latched onto his bottom lip and began chewing on it as his hands remained firmly planted on his lips in a sort of false ‘confidence’. The idea that… it was so, so...exciting? No, wait, it was so  _ dirty and crude _ ! If it was not for Ouma-kun or Shinguuji-san, the roboticist wouldn’t even have these dirty thoughts in his head! Gah! Still with his face flushed red, Kiibo gave in and hung his head down in shame, cursing himself for being so… so crude. Why did his head have to work this way? And the thoughts, the ideas, they were working their way down to his-

**“It’s okay, Kiibabe** ** _!_ ** ** We’re ** ** _guys,_ ** ** it’s in our DNA-!“ ** Ouma cried in mockery, giving a sly grin and elbowing the flushed red roboticist who, in return, simply gave out an  _ ‘eep!’ _ and let his hands waiver on his hips. 

**“M...Male or not! These crude thoughts ** ** _still _ ** **are-“** ** **

**“D’awww, is our pure little Kiibo ****_still thinking_**** about sex?****_ Again?_****” **Questioned the supreme leader, planting one hand on his hip in mockery and bringing the other to his lip in thought as Ouma then flashed a grin and wrapped both of his arms around his torso, rubbing his hands up and down on his sides, wiggling his hips _(them hips don’t lie~), _**“****_Oooh Kiiboy, nngh~” _**Ouma feigned a moan, still wriggling his little body, his long tufts of hair bouncing as he wiggled his hips, **“****_Ah_****, harder****_, _****go ****_harder, _****I love you ****_sooooo_** **_mu_****-”**

**“****_Stop!”_** Hissed the roboticist, who quickly went to slam his hands over Ouma’s mouth the second a moan left the little gremlin’s lips. In return, the purple-haired supreme leader began licking Kiibo’s hand and moaning through his hands but the albino simply flushed the brightest red possible and let out a mix between a squeak, a murmur, and moan as he kept his hands clamped over his partner’s lips. Typically, Kiibo was a verose man, but right in this moment, hell no! No nononono, he needed to do everything in his power to keep his partner from moaning right in the middle of an alleyway! God knows who will walk by or if, if Professor Iidabashi will be there! 

However, the moan that left Ouma’s lips was so sweet, so delicious, music to Kiibo’s ears; his bright red, fluttered ears that was. But because of this, Kiibo felt so,  _ so,  _ ashamed of himself. He wanted to hear those soft mewls, fake or not, and in all honestly, it kind of send blood to his-  _ noooooo _ , no, he was not going to think about how Ouma-kun was such a turn-on! Nope, nope, Kiibo thought he was ace, or at least, he had no sexual interest in anyone but except up to the moment he met Ouma-kun, who stripped him of his mental innocence (but not his flower, of course not!) and turned him into a raw, masturbating machine. Is… is this how it felt to be a real boy? Or maybe even a real  _ man _ ? But if thinking about sex was the only thing that made a man, Kiibo certainly  _ did not _ find being a ‘man’ appetizing. Hell, the scarf-loving albino boy hadn’t even  _ kissed _ properly, nevermind stripping down with someone and doing….. how would it even work?? Two men? One of them would probably have to-  _ no! Nononono, that _ is  _ not _ the issue! The real issue was that Kiibo wanted Ouma-kun to  _ genuinely _ tell him he loved him- was it even love? Every time Kiibo saw the purple-haired gremlin, his heart beat more and more rapidly and he wanted to kiss Ouma, explore the other’s chest and reach below his belt and-

Just at the thought, Kiibo’s face kept it’s bright red and the male removed his hands from Ouma’s face, who in return, flashed another grin and gave a feigned pout,  **“Awww, does poor little Roboticist-chan feel sexually frustrated?” **

Kiibo sighed and drew a deep breath from his lips before slowly exhaling,  **“Y..Ye-! Or, no! Nono, not at all! I am ** ** _frustrated_ ** **, but not- of course I’m not ** ** _sexually_ ** ** frustrated!” ** Stammered the albino, who clearly still had his bright red spreading from his face to his ears. “ **And no thanks to you, Ouma-kun; will you ** ** _please_ ** ** stop.. stop being so crude with your teasing! This is all due to what ** ** _you_ ** ** said!” ** Kiibo pointed an accusatory finger to his partner before a flash of green moved from the corner of his eye and the next thing the two males knew, Amami had returned solo with two large slices of -- what looked like-- strawberry shortcake. 

**“Ouma-kun, are you ** ** _still_ ** ** teasing poor Kiibo-kun? Give him a little break, it seems you’ve got him riled up enough up to now.”** Amami chuckled, stepping down the backdoor steps before facing the two partners.

**“But Amami-chan! It’s ** ** _soooo_ ** ** fun~!”**

**“Whatever, Ouma-kun.”** The lime-haired adventurer rolled his eyes with his typical lopsided grin,  **“But just ** ** _remember_ ** **, maybe Kiibo’ll get a little vengeful, you know?” **

**“P…. Perhaps I will!” ** Blurted Kiibo, speak of the handsome devil. The male quickly straightened himself before looking towards Amami, giving Amami an orbital question before the roboticist got a small nod from the adventurer, and Kiibo then snatched  _ both _ cakes from Amami, who just gave one of his lopsided grins and shrugs. Finally, Kiibo-kun was back and ready for revenge. 

**“Whoopsies, guess I was right.”**

Kiibo immediately took several steps back from the supreme leader and clutched both cakes to his chest before giving Ouma a victorious and big grin,  **“Hahah! ** ** _See_ ** **, Ouma-kun? Perhaps I will eat your slice as well, and you can’t stop me!”**

**“Go ahead, Kiibaby! I doubt you’ll have the guts! …. Oh wait, robots don’t have guts, ** ** _do they_ ** **?”**

A sigh left the roboticist’s lips as his eyebrows furrowed,  **“Once again, stop calling me a robot, I am simply a ** ** _roboticist_ ** ** and nothing else,” **

** _“Are you sure about that~?”_ **

** _“Kokichi,_ ** ** please stop your teasing, I know that you fully understand that I am not a robot and this is all for your humor but ** ** _please-_ ** **!”**

**“But I know you like it, don’t ‘cha, ** ** _Kiibabe_ ** **?”**

At the sound of the nickname assigned to him by the little purple supreme leader, Kiibo gave another sharp inhale once more, a light blush coming across his almost-transparent skin. Oh, how he wished the other would call him babe, instead of that little nickname. Kiibo wanted to be called sugar, love, sweetheart, baby, but not from just anyone. From  _ Ouma-kun _ . He wished to be called all those names from the sweet lips of what would be his partner, and he wished to hear the small squeals and moans the other let from his lips; was that wrong? Oh, how it made Kiibo flustered. Whenever he thought of Ouma, both pure and innocent along with impure thoughts flooded his mind. At the same time, Kiibo hated to do anything with Ouma, but at the same time, he  _ loved _ the feeling. Just the idea that the two could cuddle and kiss and hold hands made red flush to his cheeks and made the male swoon over the other. Love is beautiful, isn’t it? But is it really that nice when you can't do anything about it or act on it? Gah, how the controversial thoughts flooded Kiibo’s mind, how he wanted to rip the thoughts from his head and also wanted to clutch them to his chest and keep them by his heart forever. 

**“I… That doesn’t have anything to with me having the cakes, and I...I’d prefer to stay on-topic!” ** Kiibo murmured, with feigned confidence as he clutched the cakes tighter to his chest,  **“As well as that, I…” ** The pale roboticist trailed off, taking in a huge inhale of air, unsure sure what to say next as his teeth caught his bottom lip and began chewing. 

**“D’awww, are you lost for words, Kiibaby?”**

_ Baby, baby, oh how Kiibo wished to be called that.  _

**“Sure seems like it,” ** Chimed in Amami who gave another signature chuckle before two long, slender arms wrapped around the adventure’s waist and the next thing they knew, Kiibo saw Shinguuji hold Amami from behind and plant kisses on his neck as the anthropologist began to slowly drag Amami back into the kitchen, whispering lightly into the other’s ear. 

**“Damn Amami-chan, go get some!” ** Shouted Ouma, planting his hands on his hips and catching the attention of the female employee in the kitchen who, once again, gave another death stare as Amami was slowly dragged away, giving a lopsided smile and a quick wave of his hand before he disappeared into the kitchen with his anthropologist boyfriend and the door loudly closed behind him. 

In response to being the only two in the dark alleyway, Ouma have a grin, slowly turning to his albino  toy crush. The plum-haired young man took a slow, steady step towards Kiibo, who in response, stepped back wearily. One step forward, one step back.  ** _“Kokichi,_ ** ** what… what are you planning?”**

**“Nuthin’, Kiiboy! I can’t believe you’d think I’d do something like that!”** That grin on Ouma’s face turned into a pout, and the plum-haired boy crossed his arms behind his back and rocked back ‘innocently’ on his heels. His head tilted to the side.  **“Or… maybe you’re not as gullible as I thought…?”**

**“I would certainly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me such.. such names!”** The cakes were clenched tighter to the albino’s males chest, who was now creeping steadily backwards, not realizing the wall of the alleyway was approaching so quickly. 

**“I knooooow you like it!”**

_ Now for the first time, that wasn’t a lie for Kiibo. It was truth.  _

**“I…. apologize but you have no evidence for it!”**

**“Uh-huh~ Are you sure about that?~”**

**“C…** . **Certainly!”**

**“Then I’m sure you wouldn't mind me doing this, ** ** _babe_ ** **~” ** Sang the little supreme leader who gave a big grin and stepped forward once more, and soon enough, Kiibo’s back landed on the brick wall of the alley way, making him shiver as Ouma stepped forward  _ once more, _ almost nose-to-nose with the (now intensely blushing and pouting) roboticist.

Kiibo Iidabashi was a verbose man, confident, always able to speak up for himself and communicate his needs. But with Ouma… he was a totally different person! He was more… submissive, wanting to mewl and squeal and murmur and the feelings that were trapped in his heart and all the thoughts that were held hostage in his heart by his mind. Especially in this moment, where his heart and mind lay victim like putty in Ouma’s hands. How, how was it even possible to do so…. was it manipulative? Or just intelligent? 

Either way, it was hypnotizing and entrancing; Kiibo honestly couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how frequently he verbally protested or complained, he just wanted more, more,  _ more _ . With that said, the roboticist instinctively closed his eyes and patiently waited, now expecting a kiss from the mischievous purple-haired gremlin that stood in front of him. However… it never came. After what seemed like an eternity without feeling Ouma’s lips on Kiibo’s mouth and the albino’s mouth turned downwards in a slight frown of confusion as he still didn’t feel anything. Wait-...... he shouldn’t be surprised; was this all another trick by-

** _ “Hahah! _ ** **So I guess my little Kiibaby doesn’t really hate me as much as everyone thinks if he’s waiting for a ** ** _kissy_ ** **! Or rather, you still despise me but ** ** _still_ ** ** want a piece of ** ** _this_ ** **? Hateship, riii** ** _iight~_ ** **?” ** Ouma gave another one of his shit-eating grins as he boldly (and rather loudly) remarked, laughing exultantly as he gestured to his body in a motion of arrogance, planting his hands on his hips. 

_ ‘Should I do it? Is it worth it? God, he can be so cruel and frustrating, just-‘  _ The thoughts flooded the roboticists’s busy mind. 

** “Pfft,”** Continued the little shit, laughing,  **“Maybe he even ** ** _loves_ ** ** m-“**

_ ‘Screw it. If he won’t, I will,’  _ Decided Kiibo, taking the front seat. I mean, he had impulses but just never acted on them…. up ‘till now. Despite Kiibo’s anxious thoughts constantly running through his head, the roboticist finally acted assertively, how he viewed his ideal self. In one swift movement, the taller male carefully placed the cakes on a nearby windowsill, took in a deep breath, cupped Ouma’s face gently between his hands, and closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Ouma lips in a single, gentle, yet short-lived peck. Sudden, but it was soft and dare-i-say... a romantic (or so the author envisions) gesture?

As for the shorter liar, he clearly was not expecting it at the current moment; he hadn’t expected his plan of teasing Kiibo to work so swiftly and so smoothly. Thus, when the albino suddenly lurched forwards onto Ouma, the purple-haired male actually jumped or stiffened somewhat, not expecting it to work so quickly. But satisfied as all hell that the roboticist had built up the courage and impulsivity to initiate it, Ouma immediately leaned forward, melting into the kiss, reciprocating the action ardently as he nonchalantly and instinctively placed his hands flat on Kiibo’s chest. The two stayed leaning against each other for a few seconds until Kiibo pulled back and sighed before he inhaled sharply, stepping back and away from Ouma as he drew in an anxious breath, his face now burning red as he froze and instinctively looked down with his hands now clamped together, the anxious thoughts soon flooding his mind soon after. 

_ ‘Oh no, shit, should I have done that? Oh god, what do I do now?? What do I say? Should I apologize? But he was expecting it…. right? But what if he wasn’t? I mean, it should be his fault anyways? I mean he was the one that was teasing this whole time! Or I guess I should have asked, gah, I need to apologize, don’t I? No….no! I was in the right…. right? But I mean,  _ he  _ was the one that so casually-’  _ His thoughts now swirled in his mind as he glued his arms to his sides, his fists now balled up out of anxiety as he fed into his thoughts; yes, he has to apologize. What if someone saw them? I mean, they were in an alleyway but there’s always a chance, isn’t there? He acted selfish and impulsive, didn’t he? Kiibo needed to acknowledge that. So he made his decision and drew in a deep breath as he pulled his eyes up from the warm cement floor of the alley and brought his light blue eyes to meet Ouma’s. 

Kiibo’s anxiety only grew as he saw a pout on Ouma’s lips, the shorter male’s hands firmly planted on his hips, his left foot tapping against the ground and- oh gosh, oh no, the roboticist really fucked up, didn’t he? Wait, but Ouma was the one that provoked him! He should at least take responsibility, shouldn’t he? I mean, for all he knew this could be an act, another one of the supreme leader’s tricks (and it probably was-) but he wasn’t….. he shouldn’t take that risk, right? Although this all began from Ouma! 

_ ‘ _ **I-“ ** But as Kiibo opened his mouth to speak as his brows furrowed and his mouth turned downwards into a frown, Ouma interjected. 

**“C’mon! ** ** _Really_ ** **, Kiibo?” ** His tone was bitter as he put a hand up in the air in a ‘really??’ gesture as he sighed heavily, his eyebrows turned downwards before he continued what he began to say, giving another deep sigh of disapproval as he commented,  **“I mean, that’ll never do!”**

Wait... excuse me?  _ What?  _ Kiibo froze for a minute and squinted as he processed through that the best he could. He shouldn’t be surprised. Typically, Kiibo would do his best to see through it and call out Ouma on his tease but in his flustered state, it was messing with his head. 

The roboticist watched as the shorter, pouty male in front of him rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed,  **“Psh, you really think ** ** _that pathetic _ ** **excuse for a kiss will really do?” ** Ouma paused for a moment, a grin slowly spreading across his lips as he stepped forwards towards the albino, who instinctively took half-a-step-back in return. 

_ ‘Oh god, what was he planning  _ now _ ? Why am I not surprised?’  _ Kiibo took a moment of thought and- Ouma, was he planning to kiss him? He had to be, right? Unless it was a prank, what else would he do? That  _ had _ to be it! There was no other option! 

_ _ **“Lemme teach you something, ** ** _Kiibaby-_ ** **“ ** Surely enough, Ouma leaned forward, raising his arms towards Kiibo’s face with a condescending and amused glare.

_ _ Kiibo braced himself before he paused and made a split-second and impulsive decision, saying frankly,  **“You underestimate me,” ** _ (oh shit, that really sounded like something from  _ _ Rux’s _ _ Tsumugi’s BL)  _ And as Ouma’s hands rose to loop around Kiibo’s lithe neck with that smirk still on the little gremlin’s lips, Kiibo gingerly yet sturdily placed his hands upon Ouma’s slender waist and leaned forward himself now, closing his eyes until both young men finally united in a pleasant, serene kiss for the second time in this shitty and odd-smelling alleyway. As the roboticist’s hands remained gently hugging the supreme leader’s frame, Ouma gave a somewhat surprised but pleased grin as their lips connected; his plan of provoking Kiibo really was working wonders today! What a satisfying miracle; praise Atua! This really was… quite pleasant. 

But this time, it was a  _ little _ different. Both boys’ lips were slightly parted now and it moved up a level when Ouma took some control and parted Kiibo’s lips a teensy-weensy bit more now, skillfully brushing his tongue against Kiibo’s bottom lip and soon enough his teeth and in response, the roboticist accepted this challenge and took in a deep breath to settle his anxiety. He then slipped his own tongue barely between Ouma’s lips, taking the front wheel once again, their kiss soon intensifying with Ouma giving slight ‘pushes’ of his tongue and sparks of inspiration for Kiibo to take the front wheel, which he soon accepted and slowly dragged his hands lower and lower down Ouma’s hips. Ouma’s hands curled around Kiibo’s neck and his hands soon combed and gently tugged on the hairs on the back of the albino’s neck, the little gremlin’s thumbs tracing up the other tendons on the back of his neck.

A little overwhelmed but feeling his head flush with feelings of euphoria excitement, now breathing a little heavier than before, Kiibo parted from the kiss, his chest rising and falling to the beat of his heavy-beating heart. He had almost a small look of being proud of his face as a slight and bright smile crossed his lips as his bright blue hues met with Ouma’s lavender eyes, a genuinely happy look on the roboticist’s face with that soft, still smile still on his face.

For a second, the two were just breathing, staring into each other’s eyes until a dazed look crossed Kiibo’s face for a second before he froze and suddenly jumped with a slight gasp, his eyes widening for a millisecond as his grip tightened on Ouma’s hips before the roboticist let go, his hands reaching for the cakes he left on the windowsill as he said, ** ”Ah, I forgot about the cak-“**

** “Screw the cakes, I’d take your lips over strawberry cake any day~!”** Ouma gave a grin and stopped Kiibo’s hands from grabbing the now-abandoned cakes by holding the roboticist’s hands in his as he looked upwards with that pleased, genuine grin still on his lips, Kokichi went up on his tippy-toes and soon let go of Kiibo’s hands once the roboticist froze. The little purple gremlin then grinned wider and cupped Kiibo’s face with his small hands, saying,  **“Now don’t make me regret my decision!”** Before he then pulled Kiibo’s face down once more and made their lips meet for a third, beautiful time in that shit-smelling alleyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I started this on August 1st of 2018 and I finally fucking finished it oHMYGOD- there may be a continuation if anyone wants there to be! Of course I’ll write more KiibOuma but for this specific circumstance, let me know and if you have any requests, please leave them in the comments! Many thanks! I’ll probably add to this bit by bit! 
> 
> But thank you for reading my silly fic and for making it this far~  
May your future be blessed with sweets and love! <3


End file.
